Je te trouverais une babysitter
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. Nagase s'absente une semaine


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : je te trouverais une baby-sitter

Résumé : Nagase s'absente pendant une semaine.

Note : Aurais dû rester couchée ^^

Je te trouverais une baby-sitter

Le regard collé aux numéros qui défilaient aussi vite que les étages qu'il montait, Nagase Tomoya était pressé de rentrer enfin chez lui après une semaine d'absence.

N'importe quel individu rentrant chez lui rejoindre son amoureux après une longue semaine sans se voir aurait dit être heureux de rentrer. Mais le Tokio avait un peu trop peur de se qu'il allait trouver derrière sa porte d'entrée pour être vraiment content de rentrer. Laisser son petit ami se débrouiller tout seul pendant cette période qui paraissait étrangement longue était une très grande preuve de confiance quand on connaissait le copain en question.

L'ascenseur ouvrit enfin ses portes sur le couloir qu'il intéressait le Johnny's le laissant ainsi se rapprocher de sa porte d'entrée devant laquelle Nagase s'arrêta pour prendre une profonde inspiration.

Bien sûr qu'il était impatient de prendre son chéri dans ses bras et de l'embrasser mais pour qu'il puisse le faire il faudrait qu'il est réussit à rester en vie tout ce temps. Déjà il n'avait pas fait brûler tout l'immeuble, l'ascenseur marchait toujours et aucun des voisins qu'il avait croisé jusque là ne lui avait lancé de regard mauvais. C'est déjà un très bon début. Excellent. Sûrement qu'il paniquait trop.

Prenant une nouvelle inspiration pour calmer son stress, Tomoya enfonça sa clé dans la serrure, soulagé qu'elle rentre encore et surtout, qu'elle tourne. Un soupir de soulagement échappa au Tokio alors qu'il pénétrait dans son appartement.

Retirant ses chaussures et sa veste, Nagase fut heureux d'entendre de la musique s'élever dans l'appartement. Un Kanjani avait du mal avec le silence c'était bien connu. Par déduction, son Kanjani personnel avait réussir à tenir une semaine sans lui.

Maintenant il fallait juste qu'il ose entrer dans le salon pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Remplissant de nouveau ses poumons d'oxygène, Tomoya posa un pied dans le salon sans ouvrir les yeux de peur de se qu'il allait voir. Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, le Tokio ouvrit lentement un œil puis l'autre avant de laisser un soupir découragé lui échapper.

Laissant son regard parcourir les boîtes vides de pizza ou autre plat déjà préparer et les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcools ou pas qui jonchaient le sol, Nagase secoua la tête de désespoir.

S'approchant de la chaîne Hi-fi, le Tokio coupa le son. S'attendant à ce que le silence se fasse, il fut surpris en se rendant compte que la télévision marchait aussi bien que le son soit moins fort. Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il se passait une main sur le visage avant de se décider à marcher à travers les restes de nourriture de son amant pour pouvoir atteindre la télé et l'éteindre.

Une fois que le silence pris possession de la pièce, le regard de Tomoya fut attiré par une main qui dépassait de la tonne de coussins, couvertures et journaux qui recouvraient le canapé.

_ Yoshi ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Nagase commença à paniquer craignant que son cadet ne soit mort. Qu'on l'ai assassiné pendant qu'il dormait ou qu'il se soit asphyxié ou…

_ Nagase-sempai ?

Se tournant vers la voix qui venait de s'élever dans son dos, le sempai fut surpris de trouver Kamenashi Kazuya debout au milieu de son salon.

_ Kamenashi ?

_ Je croyais que vous rentriez demain ?

_ Euh… Non. Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Regardant son kohai s'approcher du canapé et commencer à le débarrasser de tous ce qui l'encombrait, le Tokio se dit qu'il comprenait de moins en moins. Yoshi avait échangé son appartement avec celui de Kamenashi ou quoi ?

_ Okura a fait une fête avec les Kanjani mais Ryo ne voulait pas se séparer de Yamapi et Yamapi devait passer la soirée avec Jin.

_ Et donc ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Une fois que Kame eu fini de dégager le dos du cadavre de tout ses cartons, il envoya une grande claque dedans faisant se réveiller le mort en sursaut.

_ Je viens récupérer Jin.

Le sourire de Kazuya s'agrandit alors qu'il attrapait un bout du T-shirt d'un Akanishi Jin qui cherchait encore où est-ce qu'il venait de se réveiller pour le tirer hors du canapé. Observant l'ancien Kat-Tun s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol, Kamenashi lui envoya quelques gentils coups de pied sous le regard halluciné de Tomoya.

_ Allez ! Réveille-toi ou je rentre tout seul !

_ Kazu ?

_ T'as cinq secondes.

Et cinq secondes plus tard, Kame sortait de l'appartement ses affaires et celles de son amant sous le bras avant qu'un Jin toujours pas très réveillé ne lui court après pour finalement s'étaler de tout son long après s'être pris la porte d'entrée en pleine figure.

_ Yoshi ? Réponds s'il te plaît !

_ Il est dans la cuisine. Je crois. Enfin il y était hier soir. Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

_ Akanishi, s'il te plaît, arrête de te faire du mal et rendors-toi.

Laissant un nouveau soupir lui échapper en voyant Jin se rendormir, Nagase se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine espérant y trouver son amant entier.

Une fois entrer dans la pièce, le Tokio du se rendre à l'évidence, la cuisine n'avait pas été épargné par la tornade qu'était les Kanjani.

_ Yoshi ?

_ Nase-chan !

Essayant de ne pas tomber à la renverse en récupérant un Okura Tadayoshi qui venait de lui sauter dessus, Tomoya fut content de le trouver en forme.

_ On est déjà demain ?

_ Ca dépend. Quel jour tu penses qu'on est ?

_ Jeudi.

_ Donc on est bien demain.

_ Alors tu devais bien rentrer demain ?

_ Je devais bien rentrer Vendredi oui.

Déposant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Okura, Nagase finit par lui faire un grand sourire, finalement plus qu'heureux d'être rentré même si l'apocalypse avait eu lieu pendant son absence.

_ J'ai perdu toute une nuit à cause de Ryo alors ?

_ Tu n'as pas dormi ?

_ Pas depuis mercredi. Je vais devoir me venger.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait Ryo ?

C'est alors que Tadayoshi ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à son aîné qu'une nouvelle voix retentit dans le salon.

_ Mais Pi ! Attends !

D'accord. Maintenant le sempai pouvait imaginait pourquoi son petit-ami n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et donc pas enregistré le changement de jour. Se retournant pour voir se qui pouvait bien faire crier Nishikido Ryo, le Tokio fut à peine surpris de voir Yamashita Tomohisa passer devant lui comme une furie pas encore bien rhabillé ou peut-être fraichement déshabiller.

_ Pi ! Allez ! Reviens !

_ Non ! Quand je dis ''stop'' ça veut dire stop !

Voyant le sourire de Tacchon s'agrandir, Tomoya se demanda se qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête jusqu'à se que la réponse sorte des lèvres de son amant.

_ Yamapi ? Si tu veux je l'attache dans la salle de bain toute la journée.

_ Ca me va. Merci Okura.

_ Quoi ? Mais, Pi ! Tu va pas me laisser là quand même ?

_ Si. D'ailleurs j'avais promis à Toma que j'irais faire du shoping avec lui et ça ne c'est jamais fait parce que t'avais toujours une autre idée pour passer le temps. Grâce à Okura ça va être possible. Sur ceux, bonne journée Ryo-chan !

Courant derrière Yamashita pour l'empêcher de quitter l'appartement, Nishikido sentit Okura s'accrocher à lui comme un koala s'accroche à sa mère. Quelques années plus tôt, Ryo aurait pu continuer son avancée mais Tadayoshi avait pris pas mal de poids et surtout que Nagase tenait son amant par la ceinture pour le garder près de lui.

_ Nan ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'éloigner de mon Pi !

_ Tu ne mourras pas de le laisser tranquille pendant une journée.

_ Pi ! Nagase-sempai commence déjà à me torturer ! Me laisse pas là !

La porte d'entrée se referma derrière un Yamashita très souriant alors qu'il abandonnait Nishikido aux bras de son sempai.

_ Il est vraiment parti ?

_ Il aurait pu embarquer le cadavre d'Akanishi.

_ Jin est mort ?

_ Va taper dedans on verra bien.

Laissant ses cadets dans le salon, Tomoya retourna dans la cuisine pour voir jusqu'au son raz-de-marée de petit-ami avait fait descendre leurs stock.

Ouvrant le frigo, le Tokio fut à peine surpris de le trouver totalement vide. D'un autre côté, même en partant une journée il retrouvait le réfrigérateur vide. Son derrière espoir résidait donc dans les placards qu'il découvrit aussi vide que le frigo.

_ Au fait, Nagase-sempai ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu nous laisses rester ici ?

_ Parce que tu pense vraiment que je vais ranger tout se désordre tout seul.

_ Yamapiiii ! Reviens ! Nagase-sempai veut me tuer !

_ Tu me rappelle lequel de nous deux à foutu le bordel ici ?

Le regard de Ryo passa du salon à la cuisine avant qu'une grimace ne s'installe sur son visage.

_ Il n'y avait pas tout ça hier.

_ C'est parce que t'es allé foutre le bordel dans la chambre tôt.

_ Et toi, tu peux pas garder tes invités calmes ?

_ C'est moi qu'est foutu le bordel dans la cuisine.

_ Tout seul ?

_ Oui.

_ Et t'as pas peur de dire ça devant lui ? Il va te forcer à ranger.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage d'Okura avant qu'il ne se tourne vers son sempai pour lui demander confirmation.

_ Désolé, mais Yoshi doit venir faire des courses avec moi. Réveille Akanishi, il pourra t'aider à ranger.

_ Je partirais dès que vous serrez parti.

_ Tu n'oseras pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je risque d'être de très mauvaise humeur si je suis forcé de venir te chercher pour finir de ranger.

_ Noté. Je vais réveiller Jin. Prenez tout votre temps.

Attirant Tadayoshi jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, Nagase jeta un dernier regard à Ryo avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Je compte sur toi pour faire attention à l'appartement.

_ Aucun problème. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tomoya alors qu'il sortait de chez lui sa main retenant toujours celle de son cadet. Plaquant Tacchon contre le mur, le Tokio se colla contre lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

_ Tu sais que tu m'as manqué.

_ J'ai cru comprendre. Mais ré essaye pour être sûr que j'ai bien compris.

Embrassant de nouveau son cadet, Nagase fit s'agrandir le sourire d'Okura.

_ J'ai encore une chose à dire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Comment vous avez fait pour mettre autant de bordel ?

_ En faite, c'était déjà pas mal déranger avant qu'ils arrivent.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu m'as laissé tout seul une semaine.

_ Avant d'emménager avec moi tu t'en sortais très bien.

_ Yasu passait une fois par semaine pour m'aider à ranger.

_ Je vois. La prochaine que je m'absente plus de deux jours, je te trouverais une baby-sitter.

Fin

Si vous n'avez pas aimé, voyez le bon côté des choses, vous avez été occupé pendant quelques minutes ^^.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
